


The Prat and His Dumbo (and maybe, just maybe, plus their Dumbo)

by papitopalo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papitopalo/pseuds/papitopalo
Summary: The first time Morgana had introduced Merlin to her step brother, he never thought that the blond prat will be his friend, let alone his husband.





	The Prat and His Dumbo (and maybe, just maybe, plus their Dumbo)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to feel about this but it's my first fanfic here, yeay! But as all of you has expected, this is unbetaed and most definitely will have tons of typos and grammar errors so I would like to apologize beforehand.

The first time Morgana had introduced Merlin to her step brother, he never thought that the blond prat will be his friend, let alone his husband.

While Merlin has known Morgana for almost his whole life, he had never knew that Morgana has a step brother. Another sibling, to be exact. He knew little Mordred who was born two years after her mother married a rich businessman named Uther Pendragon (afterall, Merlin was the one who cleaned the yellow poop off his hands and Mordred’s tiny bum, and that was the last time he ever helped his mother with her work).

But he never knew of one Arthur Pendragon.

So apparently, according to Morgana who rarely meet Arthur herself, Uther had his oldest son sent to a prestige school in London since his early age. He is to be the successor of his father’s business afterall. Merlin felt a twinge of sympathy then.

 

And then it was Morgana's birthday party before they graduated, so she had the whole class invited to her family's summer house near Ealdor, which she did purposely so Merlin will be left with no excuses to absent no matter how Merlin promised her he would definitely come. Guess she learned his trick.

He did thought about slipping his foot past the stairs that evening, thinking that he could still wish her birthday on the hospital bed but when Morgana unexpectedly showed up in front of his house, charming both his mother and uncle Gaius with her smile and talked to them about borrowing Merlin for a little while, at least until 9, he couldn't possibly disappoint them. And Morgana's brand new Mercedes.

Merlin decided, when he was 30 minutes into the party that he was glad he came.

As it turned out, Arthur was on his break from his school in London. 

Yes. Arthur who is the step brother of Morgana.

Also Arthur who surprisingly has a natural blonde hair (since none of the family sporting the gene which then Merlin concluded must have come from his birth mother) and has a perfect blue eyes, a pouty pink lips and a warm, gentle smile. Arthur whose skin is a golden sun kissed tan and Arthur who walked around with a body like a Greek god. Morgana came out of nowhere to explain that he played football for his school.

Merlin almost said yes when Morgana had suggested that he stayed a little longer to make acquaintance with Arthur (with a smirk of her eyes, of course) but when said person mistook him as Dumbo and then proceeded to vomit all over his shirt, pants and shoes before passing out unceremoniously, Merlin can hardly find any reason to stay at all.

 

Six months after graduation and 28 failed interviews later, Merlin was so close of coming back to Ealdor and help his uncle Gaius in his farm, taking care of the cows and ducks and might as well lend a helping hand when his mom perform her midwifery skills around the town. 

Morgana showed up at his apartment later that evening when he was packing his stuff back into the luggage. Merlin could have refuse her offer like he did a countless time before, he made it clear to her that Uther was not really on his good side (which Morgana never take offense of) and so did Merlin on Uther’s. Morgana assured him about not really working directly under her father and while Merlin thought it was ridiculous, Uther owns the company afterall; the idea of helping Gaius at his farm was not very…exciting. Morgana had hugged him and helped him unpack afterwards.

Turned out, Morgana was truly a witch.

Arthur was there among the interviewers, and Merlin somehow managed to put a straight face throughout the interview though he made sure to curse Morgana every two minutes. And if Arthur had his eyes mostly on him, Merlin paid him no attention. At the end of it though, Merlin was not surprised when a job as Arthur’s assistant landed squarely on his face, demanded by Arthur himself.

The first few months went well for Merlin. Not only did he managed to get his job done professionally, Merlin made Arthur completely understood that he had no intention of talking something unrelated to work. Arthur had not try to, and his eyes did not followed Merlin anywhere either afterwards. 

By the end of the third month, Morgana had stormed into their work office and concluded she had had enough of their childish fight and locked them both inside Arthur’s office. Merlin thought about it for a long 15 minutes before he apologized to Arthur, who apologized back and finally, after a year of unresolved thing between them that lead to another three months of strained relationship, they can smiled to each other. A lot of common likes and dislikes were found in each other that they suddenly formed a friendship that even Morgana could not come in between. Once, Arthur dropped to him that Dumbo was actually his favourite movie character because he found large ears were cute, Merlin just smiled.

Merlin missed the hint just like that.

 

Sometime later, Merlin met Gwaine from research department and had made an instant friend out of him. Arthur was a bit distant at first, but when Gwaine beat him in football, he spent almost every evening planning and trying to take Gwaine down in the field and when he did, they already became the best of friend. Morgana introduced them to Gwen, a talented artist she recently met through a blind date and shortly became her girlfriend.

During the company get together, a girl from other department named Freya showed her interest to him. She was pretty, Merlin admitted, with her long silky hair tied into a bun and a glasses perched atop of her small pointy nose. Merlin might have showed, if not much, the same interest she had on him. 

Gwaine said she was indeed pretty, Gwen said she was shy which Merlin took it as a good kind of shy and Morgana said nothing. Arthur said she would make a good girlfriend, and then excused himself to the gents.

Morgana did not let him take drunk Arthur home that night.

The next day, Merlin asked her out.

 

Freya was a great girlfriend.

She baked him cookies, washed his clothes and clean his apartment on weekends which Merlin had grew tired of asking her not to. Arthur smiled that one time Merlin talked about it and had simply said ‘I told you so’ before burying his nose back in the mount of files on his desk. Merlin never said anything regarding Freya to Arthur afterwards, and Arthur did not seem interested to know either.

During the party after Gwen had officially became Morgana’s fiancée, Arthur came with someone Merlin recognized was from other department whom Uther fancied and told them they were dating. Morgana had slapped him on the cheek and left the party with a worried Gwen on tow. Merlin left right after, and had scared Freya that night when he drove past the speed limit. Then he saw Morgana hugging Arthur the next day in the pantry, and left them be.

Two months after, Arthur came to work wearing new bruises each day and avoided leaving his office as frequent, always with the same excuses of him having night-blind problem. He saw Arthur with tears in the gents that morning and Merlin had landed two punches on Valiant face while ended up with a broken nose. Arthur had stayed with him through the night, after Freya asked him to.

When he woke up, Merlin was still confused because of the concussion, so Arthur kissed the confusion away from his face.

Confused Merlin kissed him back.

 

Uther never hide his resentment towards Merlin once he found out Arthur was going out with him. Arthur assured him Uther was not actually that bad if Merlin was to be on his good side and not actually taking a bath out of his pond of Japanese koi during that one time Merlin was so drunk during one of Morgana’s party, long time ago.

Merlin had sulked, because Arthur was not supposed to know that and figured Uther had told him about it. But Arthur peppered kisses all over his face and Merlin had to say yes in that matter. Arthur granted him a hot, dirty office sex afterwards.

However, Uther did not resent him solely because of the pond incident. Merlin was too plain to begin with, he had said, with ordinary family and common education, and Uther had asked him that one time if he ever feel embarrassed going out with someone as bright as Arthur. Arthur managed to drag him away before his second punch could landed on Uther's bloody nose and though Merlin understood why Arthur was angry at him afterwards, he felt nothing to be sorry for. 

A week later, Merlin ended their relationship as well as his job as Arthur's PA and already had his stuff packed in three large luggage. Arthur did not took it well and when Merlin had not find his release even once during their make-up sex, Arthur finally concluded that Merlin was thoroughly done with him and agreed to put an end between them. Merlin had never saw Arthur felt more ashamed of himself than that evening. He did not come back to hug Arthur and tell him they were alright, they were not. He was not.

He had ignored 38 missed calls, 20 voice mails and 15 messages that would only come from Gwaine, Gwen and Morgana the whole week he stayed in the inn outside of the city. Two days before he left to Ealdor, Arthur sent him a message.

Please stay.

The next day, Merlin convinced himself he was just going to return the key and leave unnoticed. Then when he could have just slipped the key under the door, he instead unlocked it and told himself that one last look, only one last look and he would make sure he went unnoticed. 

Arthur sprawled on the kitchen floor, water floods around him from the empty water bottle loosely held in his hand and his face a shade too white. Merlin had never felt so scared his whole life.

Dehydrated and stressed. 

Merlin never leave. Not to Ealdor. Not Arthur's side. Not when he had been given a long lecture about keeping a pregnant partner safe.

Uther did not asked him to either.

 

Merlin admitted he was at lost.

Arthur was getting crankier near the end of his pregnancy, and his mood were never predicted. When Merlin had eat his pickles that one time, because Arthur had two more jars and Merlin thought it was a good idea to eat it in front of him, boy was he wrong. Arthur had called him stupid and insensitive and Merlin must have not love him and their baby anymore before kicking him out of the house. Hunith gave him an incredulous look, because she loves Arthur and their baby more than her own son and told him not to come back before dinner. 

Then, and then Uther came to the park, saw Merlin sitting on the bench like a simpleton and rolled his eyes. He bought ice cream from the food truck, vanilla for him and strawberry for Merlin, because he thought Merlin suited the flavor. Afterwards, they walked to Tesco together and Uther gave him a long list of what used to make Arthur's mother felt better when she was pregnant.

Arthur never kicked him out of the house again, and he only cursed Merlin once between the contractions, and once more when he was pushing the baby out. Their son welcomed the world with a cry so loud and beautiful, Merlin cried even harder than his son he had to be calmed by amused Hunith. 

Gregory James Emrys.

Merlin had decided when they realized none of them had actually pick a real name for their son, and both Hunith and Uther would be sad if they still call their son ‘bun’. Later that night, Merlin watched Greg latching hungrily on Arthur's chest before he noticed something odd about their newborn and pointed it out to Arthur. Arthur smiled and scratched the back of Merlin's ear lovingly and agreed that their son have Merlin's ears.

Merlin just hope no certain prat would call his son Dumbo.

 

-END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. So, yeay or nay?  
> Comment and let me know!


End file.
